


Love Is

by Kytt



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytt/pseuds/Kytt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki summed with in a few words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsahBellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsahBellah/gifts).



> So a few days ago Isabella was sad, and maybe a bit lonely, and feeling very very unloved.
> 
> I told her I loved her, but she didn't believe me because I did not 'gesture'. 
> 
> I have never believed in small gestures, and while this one was not particularly large, it did make my point.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr, re-printed with a few small 'tweaks'.

Love is… you in the morning, barely coherent, and searching for coffee, the dreaming I see in your eyes, spring’s stolen colours brimming with joy. What made you so happy? I ask you. Of what do you dream? You…

Love is… your anger, your pride, so cold and tormented. Oh, and to save you a moment of anguish I would fall into Hell, like a fall through a window, and hang there forgotten, till stars fade away.

Love is… your sweat on my pillow, your tongue in my mouth, the gasp in my hair, hands on my skin, and all things unspoken that flesh dare not say.

Love is… your strength at my back, protective and solid, the blade of your tongue, the truth of you lies, and all you are with me, my dark, twisted mirror, all you are not.

Love is…


End file.
